


Bouquet

by Zai42



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Azu receives a gift.
Relationships: Albert Einstein (Rusty Quill Gaming)/Azu
Comments: 22
Kudos: 22





	Bouquet

There are flowers in Azu’s bedroom. Soft hibiscus, enormous sunflowers, blush-pink roses, laces of baby’s breath. A thousand rainbow-hued blossoms, no two native to the same place, filling her room with perfume and her heart with softness. She pulls out her mobile stone.

“You got the flowers?” Einstein asks the second he picks up.

“I did,” Azu says, running a fingertip along the silken petals of an orchard. “How long did it take to make this?”

“Oh, you know,” Einstein says, bashful. “You like them?”

“Of course.”

There’s a pop behind her and arms flung around her waist. “I’m glad.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know how sometimes you mention a crackship and suddenly get really invested? No, me neither.


End file.
